Legacy of the Rooders
by Tebor1
Summary: What happened after the events of Clock Tower 3? Another Entity has come into Alyssa's life. The twist? A truce... Rated T for violence and some content. Probably will go M down the road.
1. The Boring Badly Written Disclaimer

Clock Tower  
Legacy of the Rooders

Author's Note:  
Let's get one thing straight right off the bat. I think the arc of Clock Tower: First Fear and Clock Tower is the superior entree in Human's (not CAPCOM, mind you) Clock Tower series. Scissorman is a young boy (or two) who were born... well, evil. Not some twin jester rejects.

With that said, what do I really think of Clock Tower 3? I think it breathed new life into the series. While I wish to see the Scissorman I know and love return, Clock Tower 3 has renewed interest in the fading franchise.

Clock Tower for me is a blow back to my days on the GameFAQs boards for the game before most anyone heard about Clock Tower. It was people like us that renewed the interest in Clock Tower, I'm proud to say. It seems that any Clock Tower, is a welcome Clock Tower (Yes, even that one for the Playstation; Ghost Head or something).

Now that I've gloated enough. Why the hell did I write a fanfic for Clock Tower 3? Not First Fear or something? The answer is fairly simple. I've already written what I wanted to for both stories. I wrote them a couple of years ago. Alas, you can not read them. I was younger and rereading them, they're not up to my rising standards. I shall go back and rewrite, but that will take more time than I'm willing to donate for now.

Until then, I've decided to invest a little time in some Clock Tower 3 stories. I finally played the game and was inspired to continue the series for a bit. Though with that, I present this disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATING TO CLOCK TOWER (yet...) AND WOULD SINCERELY ASK YOU NOT TO TAKE ANY LEGAL ACTION AGAINST MY HARMLESS WORDS. ALL THOUGHTS AND OPINIONS IN THE FOLLOWING STORY ARE MY OWN, BUT MAY NOT REFLECT MY PERSONAL FEELINGS TOWARD ANY SUBJECT.  
I'M STILL DEVELOPING MY WRITING CRAFT AND NOTHING I WRITE IS PERFECT. PLEASE FORGIVE ME.  
I RESERVE THE RIGHT TO UPDATE ANY ALREADY POSTED CHAPTER AT ANYTIME. I ALSO RESERVE THE RIGHT TO ERASE ANY STORY AT ANY TIME. MORE THAN ANYTHING, I RESERVE THE RIGHT TO UPDATE WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT.  
I WELCOME CRITICISM, BUT I ONLY RESPOND TO THE CONSTRUCTIVE KIND. FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED SO YOU'RE BETTER OFF NOT POSTING ANY.

Enough yapping, get with the story... chances are you scrolled past all this already? I know, I'd do that too. ;)

And yes... I know, I didn't use British accents. It's because I suck at writing accents. So PRETEND that they're all talking British... or that this is Phantom of the Opera in France were no one has a French accent, whichever. 


	2. Extended Epilogue

Clock Tower  
Legacy of the Rooders

Chapter One

The Heavens showered the meadow in rays of prosperity. Evil had once again been vanquished. The victor was not the strongest or the most merciless man in the world, but a young, innocent fifteen year old girl.  
Her name was Alyssa Hamilton and she was a Rooder. Turning 15 was supposed to be an event that came and went like any other day, but Alyssa had one hell of a birthday. She learned about the destiny the young women in her family were employed to accomplish and the harsh realities of evil in the world. Her birthday would only become a prelude to long few years ahead of her.

Alyssa pulled away from Dennis' arms. The smell of the fresh clovers danced on the tip of her nose. Her eyes met Dennis' as her vision came back into focus. Though the boy was a bit clumsy, she was glad that he was there with her during the madness of the night.  
Now, would you care to explain to me what that was all about? Dennis' freckled face grinned.  
Alyssa sighed. I wouldn't know where to begin.  
Fair enough, he chuckled lightly. You can tell me later, but first... How do we get back home?  
Alyssa felt the wind get knocked out of her. She looked around them and saw an endless field before them. There wasn't a sign of civilization among them. Was this where Hamilton House stood?  
The girl step back from her friend and walked out through the field. White balls of pollen floated into the air and gently glided with the light breeze.  
Realizing this had happened once before at the hospital, Dennis knew he couldn't let Alyssa walk too far ahead. He started to jog after her, calling her name as he trailed behind.

Off in the distance, hidden behind some brush, a mysterious figure watched the couple as they grew smaller into the horizon.  
Did you really think it was over? Did you really think that nightmare had ended? It has only just begun, the crackly voice whispered into the still air. His eyes perched unblinking as the two children wondered off.

A portal square! Alyssa shouted, breaking off into a sprint.  
A what!? Dennis shouted confused. He caught up with her standing in front of a clearing in the field. Laying in the gap was a intricate design covering the ground. Where'd this come from?  
Alyssa seemed to be ignoring him. I still enough drops left, she said peering into a blue vile. Before Dennis could ask another question, she sprinkled a couple of drops onto the design.  
The ground lit up brighter than the sun. Dennis began to feel himself get lightweight. His feet stood on the ground, but his mind felt like it was flying. Soon, the light became so overwhelming it masked over his entire vision. Then, there was only white. 


	3. A Proposal

Clock Tower  
Legacy of the Rooders

Chapter Two

When Aylssa woke up, she was lying in bed. Though the smell didn't seem right, this was not her bed. She pulled herself together and sat up on the cushion.  
The room was dark, but no different from anyone else's bedroom. A window was located on the wall and light seeped in from the cracks of the shade.  
The door burst open like a thunder clap. Alyssa leap back a bit, but immediately she saw a normal figure. She assumed she was safe from any potential subordinate for the moment.  
The familiar voice calmed her down. Good, you're awake. Dennis ran up to her in the bed.  
Dennis, what happened? Where am I?  
In the best place on Earth, of course: my bed! His grin was something that every young man bears when they had something to be proud of.  
What am I doing here? Alyssa asked not wanting too many details.  
Well, when we reappeared, or whatever you call that little light show, we were at the ruins of your old house. You seemed a little out of it, so I brought you back to my house. I've been watching the news. It seems that an Earthquake hit our town last night and destroyed your house.  
Alyssa began to make sense of what had happened. Her memories started to fade away like the clouds dreams were made of. Suddenly, her mind reacted to something Dennis had said. My house was destroyed!? What about the loggers?  
Dennis' frown seemed to grow more glum. I'm afraid, there were very few survivors. Most of them in critical condition.  
Alyssa felt her eyes begin to moisten with tears for her lost neighbors.  
There, there, Dennis calmed her. I'm sure it'll all be alright. I know you haven't a place to stay, but no one else is here so you're more than welcomed to stay here with me. You don't even need to sleep in my room, you can use Linda's. Alyssa didn't respond. Dennis tilted his head down searching for the perfect words to say. He felt something poke him in his pocket. He reached inside and pulled out the hard metal object. Alyssa's pendent. Oh, sorry, this belongs to you. You dropped it right after we returned.  
Alyssa saw the clover and gasped to herself. Her arm shot forward and seized it from her friend's grasp. She pulled it closer to herself, embracing everything she had discovered in the last few hours.  
Then she felt herself thrusted in a thousand directions at once as she was pulled from her reality.

Nancy drove as quickly as she could through the back roads. She was hurrying to the hollow ground of the Rooder's cemetery. Only there would she be safe, away from the stalker's pursuits.  
she heard a female voice shout out.  
Nancy gasped as she glanced into her rearview mirror and saw the painted face of a woman behind her. Barely thinking, Nancy spun the wheel in front of her. She felt the body of the woman being thrown off balance in the back seat as she spun the vehicle recklessly down the road.  
the female jester grunted as her face ran smack into the window.  
Nancy tried to bring the vehicle back into a safe style, but before she could achieve it, she saw the glistening glow of a metal object come flying at the car.  
The object had been a sledgehammer slammed into the front of the car. The shock sent Nancy back in her seat, her seatbelt narrowly saving her from breaking her neck. But the car was a lost cause. The vehicle spun hopelessly out of control.  
Time seemed to slow down for Nancy as she saw the blurring sights of the outside slow down in front of her.  
the sound of a person wearing gasmask came from next to her.  
Nancy moved her head next to her and saw a man covered in tattoos next to her. The man also held an axe. With a sinister laugh, the man swung the blade into her stomach.  
The shock hit her like electricity. She felt a fountain of blood shoot up her throat as the breath in her left.  
The car crashed into a metal gate, the rear hitting a stone wall. The impact broke up the door next to Nancy. The seatbelt head next to her head snapped off and flew forward into the windshield.  
Without the extra protection, Nancy's body flew forward and her chest banged against the steering wheel. Ricocheting off the surface, her body bounced toward the broken door. Her neck stood in place and snapped as the directional change ripped her life apart. Her body fell against herself and landed on the car's side as the metal beast came to a stop itself. Her body hung lifelessly outside the car, just a few inches within the graveyard she was so desperately trying to reach.

Alyssa shouted as she ran up to the ruins of the car. She ran up to her mom's lifeless body and she felt her heart sink. She had seen it all and felt like she was going to vomit because of it.  
Poor Alyssa. Already losing her father and now losing a mother. No better than a dirty little orphan now, came a male voice behind her.  
Alyssa spun around to see a young male in a jean jacket and matching pants walk up behind her. His long dark hair hid his face from her.  
Who are you!? she shouted.  
I am that which you hunt. An entity, he replied.  
What do you want?  
Well, I already got my Rooder's heart, but I wouldn't mind a taste of your blood. He smiled. Alyssa felt her heart begin to beat faster. Her bow was gone, there would be no arrows to strike this man. You know, I'm sure you think of us as evil. Not all of us are. Oh, I'm not saying that I'm good either, but I will say I'm quite indifferent. You killed a wannabe. I thank you keeping our bloodlines pure. Your grandfather would bring corruption to our race. You, however, are still a Rooder. Because of that, my kind will hunt you every day you breathe just as you will now surely hunt us. They will not rest until every one of you Rooders are dead.  
Doesn't that mean that you want to kill me too? Alyssa hissed.  
Technically yes. But, like I said, not all of us are bad. While three of four of us don't care what you do as long as you don't come after us, I still must protect my assets. Now, Alyssa, you are coming into your prime. In another year, however, it'll all be downhill from there.  
I know... Alyssa said with deep hatred. ...I've read.  
I'm sure you have, but let me mention that most Rooders down make it out of their teens. Particularly the sixteen and seventeen range. Your mother got lucky, but even after your powers have faded, we still keep hunting you. We must make sure you don't breed a new generation. So far, that's been successful. You are but one in a very, very, very select few. In another generation, there will probably only be one left. After that, you will all but have completely wiped out from the face of this planet. Then, nothing will stop us from complete domination of pain and misery for an eternity. Alyssa's blood turned cold at the thought of this. Doesn't that sound bleak? And where does that get me? See what I mean when I say that I mean you no harm? As long as we Entities and Rooders balance each other out, both of us can prosper.  
What do you want?  
A pact. I'll help you. I'll give you information of the world's most deadly Entities that mean you great harm. You can get the jump on them and kill them before they can strike. You, can stay alive longer, and I don't have to worry about them destroying my planet.  
Sounds like lies to me, Alyssa said skeptically.  
If I were going to kill you, why would I go through great lengths to do it? I could kill you now. You are defenseless. You've even lost your pretty little bow.  
Alyssa's heart skipped a beat hearing this man know almost everything about her.  
The man pulled out a rock from his pocket. I bring you a new bow. I'll give it to you, if you promise one of two options I give you. Leave me alone, or help me. Which will it be?  
And if I kill you?  
Then, I'm afraid that one of my subordinates will have to kill you after all.  
A rumble erupted behind Alyssa. She heard the sound of metal grinding and an engine roar. She turned around to see a man resembling a scarecrow behind her with a chainsaw. The man's whole body was shaking because of the chainsaw's power. He looked like a strawman blowing in the breeze.  
Help me, please, the man asked again.  
Alyssa thought about his proposition. Finally, she spoke.

I'll do it...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Training

Alyssa had made a pact with the devil, she knew it. She looked at the jean jacketed man in front of her. "So, who are you anyway?"  
"Sorry, didn't mean to prolong introductions. I had a name. Doesn't seem like much of a point remembering it. I keep one handy anyway. You may call me Renny," the man hissed.  
Alyssa pondered the name, but lost her concentration when she noticed that the metal grinding from the scarecrow suddenly died. She turned to look and saw that the man had disappeared.  
Turning around back toward Renny, she asked, "Who was that man?"  
"Him? Scarecrow is a loyal Subordinate of mine. Great guy once you get to know him. Sorry for his rude entrance, but I do use him for muscle from time to time. I'm sure such a powerful young woman such as yourself would have no problem taking him down, but his death would bring much wrath from me. And I'm a whole new animal. You might have survived a potential Entity threat, but we full ones are much more difficult to handle. It takes more than a bow and some fancy super moves to take care of us."  
Everything Renny said made Alyssa shiver. She couldn't allow herself to trust him, but he offered a very desirable proposition. If she could get a jump on some powerful, violent Entities she could make a large dent in the purifying of the world. But something told her that Renny knew more than what he was promising. Could he have offered this deal with someone before her? Was it a trick? Why didn't he kill her here? She was completely defenseless. Things didn't add up.  
"I'm sorry for my tone and, please, forgive my attitude," Renny continued. "First, let me show a token of my good word." Renny held out the hand he carried the bow stone in. "Here."  
The Entity threw the stone to Alyssa. She caught it without difficulty. Holding the stone out in front of her, she looked it over.  
"Kind of like holding the keys to a new car. What do you say we try it out?" the man said with a smile.  
"With what?" Alyssa asked.  
"You forgot to tie up one loose end, remember? Lord Burroughs had one more Subordinate you haven't taken care of."  
Alyssa searched her mind. She killed every monster she met last night, how did one slip by her?  
"Of course, you probably don't even realize it. If you met him, you wouldn't be standing in front of me right now. His name is Diablo. A very powerful Subordinate. One I'm quite envious of, actually. He was Burroughs' last playing card."  
Alyssa remembered her final fight against Burroughs. She remembered being pinned down by his energy attack. She finally realized that it could have been Diablo she would have met if he had gotten all three arrows to attach to her.  
"He resides somewhere a little hard to reach. If you would, please follow me." Renny said turning his back to her. With a brief chant, a portal appeared in front of him. He turned around to face her. "You coming?" 

"His original name Simon Dessler. He was a native of Haiti who migrated to New Orleans in America when he was in his teens. This is the eighteenth century mind you. He was surrounded by objects of the occult, brought to him by his grandmother. Simon was raised on black magic and other voodoo. Finally when his grandmother passed away, he performed a zombie ritual on her corpse. It worked a little too well and she terrorized the city. The lords of the city covered it up, but Dessler was forced to leave the city. In the next five years, Dessler found himself in Tibet at a very ancient and respected monastery. There Dessler expanded his horizons. However, it was here he met Burroughs. Of course, he was dead by this point, but Dessler stumbled upon it during a deep meditation. This single event caused what is known as the great monastery massacre. Simon Dessler was corrupted into killing his own people. Blood everywhere, bodies torn apart, barely human anymore. A slaughter. As you may predict, this began Simon's descent into Subordination.  
"Now, he's barely human. Just a red skeleton, powered by the flames of Hell itself. He has a fury powerful enough to destroy an entire city. Naturally, I want you to fight him." Renny smiled at Alyssa.  
The two of them stood in the alcove of a deserted Tibetan temple. Outside the wind mercilessly blew snow all across the mountain range the temple was embedded in. Alyssa looked more than a little worried.  
"Diablo has the power to move through clouds. Whenever he is not condensing, he spends his time here. This is where you can get a jump on him."  
"How can I get this thing to work?" Alyssa asked refering to her arrow stone.  
"What do you mean? Isn't there a switch or something?" Renny asked.  
"No. It only worked when it felt like I was filled with fury. When I was backed into a corner with no way out. The energy burst out all throughout me and exploded. Then I was able to use the last bow." Alyssa answered.  
"Okay," Renny breathed. "Then what's the problem?"  
"Huh?"  
"If you are going to be a Rooder, you have to learn to control your powers. Now's a good time for an exercise."  
Alyssa stared into Renny's cold eyes. "He can incinerate an entire city," she stated.  
"Well, maybe he's sleeping?" Renny said with a smirk. The man proceeded to walk deeper into the temple, now a tomb.

"Where did you get this bow?" Alyssa asked. Visions of a betrayed dead Rooder littered her mind.  
"Use your imagination," was all the man whispered.  
Alyssa had no idea why she was following this stranger into the depths of this deserted temple. He wanted her to fight a demon. But what if this was a trap? What if by fighting this thing, she was only freeing it into the rest of the world's population? She had no proof or reason that Renny was telling the truth.  
How long she yearned to be back home. She wanted to be held in her mother's arms once again. She wanted to know that everything was all right and have things as they had been... Before she was sent to school... Before her father died... before she remembered...  
Renny stopped in his tracks. "This is as good a place as any."  
Alyssa took a look around. The corridor they had been traveling through led out into a small round room. She saw that the path continued on the otherside of where she stood.  
Renny walked out toward the center of the room. "Here. Practice. Try to use your bow."  
Alyssa held the rock out in front of her. Nothing.  
"Use your anger. Your hate. Your fear. Gather all those emotions together. Know that you are helpless and there's nothing you can do about it!"  
Alyssa began to remember back to her experiences fighting Lord Burroughs' minions. She tried to recreate that dread within herself. She felt the rock in her palm rumble, but then nothing.  
Renny looked agitated. "Your mother is dead! She died because of YOU! You will NEVER see her AGAIN!" he threatened.  
A tear began to form underneath Alyssa's eye. Finally, something happened. A bright white arm extension shot up from the rock. Another branch sprung from the bottom. The bow was created. The bow hummed inside and illuminated the room.  
"Good," Renny said with a satisfied smile. Alyssa looked back at him with a matching look.  
"WHO DARES DISTURB ME?" A bellowing voice emerged from the darkness of the path in front of Alyssa.  
"This is all up to you kid. Don't worry about him so much. His powers are greatly disadvantage here in this place. It limits him. Just weaken him and then finish him." When Renny finished his speech, his form faded into the darkness of the cave. Alyssa held the bow in front of her as a flashlight, walking further and further down the stairs.


End file.
